Vérité difficile à admettre
by fofolle
Summary: Hermione pleure dans un cimetière alors que la guerre est finie avec la victoire du Bien. Qui est le jeune homme qui l'accompagne?


_**Encore moi mais ce n'est pas pour un chapitre de « Une nouvelle vie ? » mais une un OS. C'est bien sûr un DM/HG comme mon autre fic. C'est un truc que j'ai écrit il y longtemps alors si vous avez le temps, lisez-le. La fin n'est pas heureuse, vous êtes au moins prévenu. Assez parlé, place à cette fic !!!!!**_

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0ooo0oo0oo0oo0

**Vérité difficile à admettre**

Une jeune femme, Hermione Granger, était au cimetière. Elle pleurait. Les larmes inondaient son si beau visage d'habitude si joyeux. Vous vous demandez sûrement ce que fait notre héroïne dans ce cimetière, mais avant de vous expliquer cela, faisons un petit saut dans le temps pour comprendre un minimum.

FLASH BACK

C'était le jour de la Bataille finale. Tout le monde se disait adieu en espérant quand même revenir. En observant bien, les personnes présentes auraient pu voir deux jeunes personnes qui n'étaient pas avec les autres. En s'approchant un peu plus, ils auraient pu voir que ces personnes n'étaient autres que Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy. Vous devez sûrement vous demandez ce que faisaient ces deux-là ensemble ; la réponse est simple : ils s'aimaient. Oui, vous avez bien lu, ils s'aimaient. Ils étaient ensemble depuis un moment déjà. Si ils sortaient vivants de cette guerre, ils projetaient même de se marier. Hermione était dans les bras de son Serpentard et attendait l'heure fatidique avec anxiété. Elle n'avait pas peur de la mort, non elle avait peur de perdre son amour lors de cette guerre. Drago pensait à peu près les mêmes choses.

Hermione : Promets-moi que tu resteras en vie

Drago : Je te promets que je resterai en vie si tu le fais aussi

Hermione : Je te promets de rester en vie

Drago : Moi aussi alors je te le promets

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Les larmes d'Hermione s'intensifièrent quand elle pensa à ce jour, le pire de sa vie. Elle s'agenouille et dit :

« Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ? Tu m'avais promis de rester en vie, de rester avec moi. Regarde moi j'ai tenu ma promesse, mais toi ? Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas tenue ? » 

FLASH BACK

Le combat faisait rage quand Drago aperçut Hermione qui venait d'achever un Mangemort. Il vit aussi un autre Mangemort derrière elle qui s'apprêtait à lui lancer le Sort Impardonnable. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il s'élança vers Hermione qui n'avait toujours rien remarqué. Il percuta de plein fouet le sort qui était destiné à celle qu'il aimait. C'est à ce moment qu'Hermione sentit quelque chose tomber sur elle. Quand elle le retourna, elle vit que c'était Drago et une tristesse la submergea. Elle se retourna pour identifier le coupable et vit ce qui lui glaça le sang : Lucius Malefoy venait de tuer son unique fils qui s'était sacrifié pour sauver la femme qu'il aimait. Sans aucun remord, Hermione acheva l'homme qui lui avait volé son bonheur. Elle pleura sur le corps de Drago ; elle pleura tellement qu'elle ne remarqua même pas que Harry avait tué Voldemort. Quand ses amis vinrent la voir, ils virent qu'elle pleurait sur le corps de quelqu'un. Ils comprirent qu'il s'agissait de Drago et pleurèrent eux aussi sur le corps de l'homme qui était devenu leur ami. Même Ron qui n'avait jamais été en bons termes avec Drago pleura.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

« Maman, pourquoi tu pleures ? » demanda un jeune enfant près d'Hermione

Hermione : Matt voici la tombe de ton père. C'est la première fois que tu viens ici mais sache que ton père veille sur nous. Je sais que si il n'était pas mort, il aurait été un très bon père pour toi. Quand il est mort, il ne savait pas que tu allais naître. »

En effet, sans le savoir, Drago Malefoy avait donné le plus beau cadeau à Hermione : il lui avait donné un fils qui était d'ailleurs son portrait craché. La vie continue, même si on perd parfois des êtres qui nous sont chers mais sachez qu'ils veillent toujours sur nous. La vie ne sera, certes, plus comme avant mais elle continuera quand même...

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0ooo0oo0oo0oo0

_**Alors vous avez pensé quoi de cette fic ? J'avoue que ce n'est pas très gai mais la mort fait partie de nos vies et j'ai pensé qu'il fallait que je la mette dans cette fic.**_

_**Ps : J'adore les reviews même si je n'en ai jamais !!!!!**_


End file.
